A to Z Clala saga
by Moonlight.Wolfgirl
Summary: So this is also one of my favorite couples hope you like and I know I'm terrible whit summaries
1. Achieve

Achieve

"I thought werewolves didn't get sick" said Draculaura as she and Clawdeen walked to her brother's room

"Me too but I think Clawd is different" She opened the door "Good luck" Clawdeen pushed her in and shut the door, Clawd was turned in his bed and just said

"Go away Clawdeen"

"How are you feeling?" he turned and saw Draculaura standing there

"What are you doing here?" he asked half-smiling

"I came to take care of you" she said sitting beside him and caressing his hair

"Thanks" said Clawd simling at her he was terribly sick not fever but he had but he had thrown out everything his family gave him medicine food water everything

"How do you feel?" she asked even if it was a stupid question she wanted hin to know she was there for him

"Sick-" he turned and puked into a trash can, he groaned and she just caressed his back

"It's horrible" he said burying his face in the pillow

"I know love I know…" she said kissing his head "I'm going to see if I have a cure for it maybe you'll get better?" she said

"Thanks" she just nodded and went to her house looking for a book, when she found it she prepared the medicine and went to the Wolfs

"here it is" she told him showing him the little bottle "It tastes horrible but I'm sure you'll feel better OK?" he just nodded and drank it all he knew It was horrible all medicines tasted horrible but this was worse

"AH! What's that?!" he said looking at her

"Ammm it has…some plants?" she said really didn't knowing it

"What?! You don't know?" he said

"Actually no Uncle Vlad gave it to me" she said sitting beside him and touching his forehead

"You're burning up" she said looking worried

"Maybe it's your medicine" he said smirking,she looked at him as serious as death

"It's going to make you feel better" she said smiling "I promise" she said stroking his hair

"I love you" he said smiling and kissing her hand

"I love you too" she said kissing him on the lips

"Mmm…" he buried his face in the pillow and mumbled

"You're getting sick too" he said

"Nope you'll never achieve a vampire to get sick" she said smiling


	2. Bloody

_I know this is longer but it's for a friend HAPPY BIRTHDAY STACY! Remember? "Oh hey…Joel why are you wearing a dress and a wig?!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA LMAO XD _

Bloody

Clawd was walking in the forest when he heard someone crying, he followed the sound and saw a dark cave, he entered and saw a girl whit long black hair she was curled up and dripping blood

"La?..." he asked she looked up her hands her face her legs everything she was covered in blood and specially her…fangs

"Clawd…" she shield away from him

"What happened?" he asked looking around

"I didn't want to…but I need it!" she said crying, panting hardly like if she was scared, he came closer and touched her check gently, he got on his knees and caressed her face

"What happened?" he asked not scared in the slightest

"I was in my house…then I felt hungry but it wasn't a normal hungry…I remember jumping out of the window and running into the forest…there was a little girl…and that's all…when I woke up there were seven persons around me…dead and the little girl…she was still alive and she told me…why are you doing this my mommy is going to cry for me…then she closed her eyes…I killed her…the little girl…I KILLED A LITTLE GIRL CLAWD!" she screamed the last part

"Shhh everything is going to be okay I promise the little girl is going to be fine" she was so scared of herself that she only nodded and closed her eyes tightly, he picked up and get her on his back

"Hang on" he said before start running to her house, she was silent the hole way, when he climbed into her window and set her in the bed, she was fast asleep

"I can't leave you like this…" he said gently scooping her up and walking into her bathroom

"My parents taught me to be a gentle man" he said and gently got her free from her bloody clothes, he placed her softly on the tub and rolling up his sleeves turning on the hot water, and gently washing the blood of her body, she was the girl of his dreams but he couldn't take advantage of her that way…

"Ugh…Clawd?!" she instantly shield away from him and covered herself, he chuckled

"I wasn't going to do what you probably think…I was cleaning you up" she blushed and nodded

"Thanks…" he nodded and touched her cheek slightly and she just blushed

"Would you hug me?" she asked like if she just had a cut on her finger

"S-Sure" he said she positioned herself in his arms, the water was covering from her collarbone and down

"You're so warm…" she said snuggling closer, his eyes widened as she placed his hand on her heart

"Lala…are you okay?" he didn't knew why he was asking, he knew vampire biology, when they haven't drank blood for a long time when the did they were like drunk

"I'm fine…mmm…" she said caressing his chest and opening his shirt

"La-"

"Shhh…" she said opening his shirt further

"Lala…don't do this" he said pulling away

"But I love you" she said making puppy dog eyes

"You don't know what you're saying" he said before she pulled him onto a passionate kiss, he just closed his eyes and gave into it, she moaned and smiled as he pulled away

"Lala…" he started again "We're friends and it would be better if we don't"

suddenly she felt rejected she shield away from him and narrowed her eyes at him

"Fine…if you don't want me…I'll look at someone who will" he's eyes widened and he growled

"NO!" he yelled at her "NO DRACULAURA! STOP IT FUCKING NOW!"

"Clawd…you'll see only want you" she said coming closer to him "Want me to prove it to you?" he smirked and shook his head

"No…but promise me you'll never let any guy touch you" he said

"Never…only you" she said kissing him hotly


	3. Claws

Claws

Clawd and Draculaura were sitting on a three she was sitting at his lap and had her head on his chest, he was caressing her hair and murmuring sweet little things for her

"You're so sweet" he said caressing her shoulder she smiled, turned and kissed him

"I love you La" he said

"I love you too" he took her hand and held it tightly, suddenly his eyes became more yellow than brown and she felt him tense

"Clawd? Are you okay?" she asked he nodded slowly and looked up

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he howled almost throwing Lala off the three

"Clawd!" she looked up and saw it. Full moon. He growled and looked at her, she jumped down the three and ran, but within second he had her pinned up against a cave

"CLAWD!" she yelled hoping he could react "Please don't do this" she said his claws were digging in her shoulders, she yelled as her tears ran over her cheeks how could she forgot the full moon but he? He was the wolf here not her

"Clawd…I love you" she said before he bite hardly on her neck she screamed and whimpered, then everything went black to her.

When she woke up it was still dark she was on the cave, on the floor, he was some feet away looking at her

"Clawd?..."

"No Lala I'm gonna hurt you don't come close" he said scrambling away

"No Clawd…it is full moon…it wasn't your fault " she said sweetly touching her shoulder "AH!"

"See?! I HURTED YOU!" he said running away

"CLAWD WAIT!" she said standing up, he was nowhere

"Clawd?" she asked, maybe walk to her house and wait for him was the safer option.

The next day

Draculaura was sitting in her bed counting the minutes for Clawd to came, she checked her phone, once, twice, every minute

"Draculaura…there's someone that needs to talk whit you" she looked up and her uncle Vlad was standing there, she nodded as Clawd came in right after him

"I will leave you two alone" said Uncle Vlad and left the room, leaving the two teen monster alone

"Draculaura…I'm not a safe-"

"Stop. You could hurt me yes but you wouldn't" she said standing up from her bed

"Lala…I don't want you near to me anymore" he said, the heartbroken look that crossed her face was terrible

"B-But Clawd…"

"I love you and I will love you for ever but I won't let you getting hurt" he said

"NO!" she yelled "Don't leave me! IF you go away…I-I will…I will kill myself!" just as she finished the sentence he was Grasping her shoulders tightly

"Don't ever say that. NEVER!" he said she just looked at him

"But only if you stay whit me" he doubt it for a second before pulling her closer

"I'm sorry I was just so scared of hurting you…I love you" she smiled and kissed his cheek

"I love you too"


End file.
